1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table furniture assembling structure, more particularly to a table furniture which enables significant reduction of bulk volume of table and enables simplified assembling and disassembling of the table to facilitate transportation and storage.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Table is the most commonly used furniture facility in daily life. In addition to indoor use, table is also an indispensable equipment for outdoor barbeque, display of goods or booth furnishing. With respect to generally rectangular or square table, a table plate is mainly provided and four table legs are respectively provided to extend downwardly from the bottom end corners of the table plate. In order that the table legs can support the table plate in stable manner, additional reinforcement rods are provided to connect between the table legs and welding method is usually adopted to fix the table plate, the table legs and the reinforcement rods together. However, the table with welding for fixing is quite troublesome in transportation, and the table often occupies a lot of space when in unused condition.
In view of the negative affection on transportation and storage from undetachable structure of the conventional table, the relevant industries have proposed many improved table with collapsible legs. This table structure frequently seen in the market has its legs designed in cross intersection type with the intersection points as the pivot centers, so that the intersected legs can be either unfolded to become use state or folded to become storage state. However, as the legs after folding are overlain onto the underside of the table plate, the bottom face of the table becomes irregular so that the tables cannot be garnered in stack manner. In addition, as the legs after folding are not fastened in place, it is easy for the legs to become loosened and unfolded during transportation. This is the disadvantage frequently seen in practical implementation.